Naruto: The Incarnation of Baby & Black
by windstorm16
Summary: Goku Black and Baby Vegeta, each banished by their respective Universes & Timelines, resulting in them being sealed into Naruto, alongside the Kyuubi. Now, seeing the chance to have a create a legacy infused with their ideals, Black and Baby decide to merge with Naruto, thus giving rise to one of the greatest warriors in the Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story, yes I know another new but what can I say I can't help myself. Yep it's another Naruto/Dragon Ball story. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

'Damn that little brat!' Cursed Baby mentally as he was hurled through a dimensional rift

He was so close to creating a new Tuffle Planet, he had control of Earths fighters, taken Vegeta's body as his own, and collected the Black Star Dragon Balls. All of it being stopped by that half-breed Saiyan brat Pan!

The brat had blindsided him when he was basking in his victory and taken the wish for herself to banish him from both Vegeta's body and their dimension. Now here he was being hurtled to some unknown location.

"Hey!" A voice shouted one that Baby felt was familiar only deeper and more menacing

Looking Baby was surprised to see another Goku only grown up and wearing a black gi.

"What the, Goku!" Baby said in surprise

"No time to explain just grab my hand and hold on!" The other Goku said

Baby was about to laugh in his face, before trying to kill him, at ordering him around but stopped and felt his Ki. It was completely different from the Goku's he knew more powerful and darker, it didn't take Baby long to realize that whoever this was it wasn't Goku in the body.

"Tsk, fine!" Said Baby grabbing the Goku copy's hand while mentally swearing he'll get answers to who he is

'Besides at least this way I'll have an ally for where ever we land.' Baby thought

It didn't take long before both Baby and the second Goku emerged from the wormhole and landed on something incredibly furry. Before either could gather their bearings, they felt themselves and the creature they landed on being pulled into something.

'Not again!' Thought Baby and the Goku copy before all they saw was darkness

*Mindscape*

"Ugh, damn it. Now where am I?" Baby said sitting up rubbing his head looking around seeing he was in what looked like a sewer

"We appear to have been sealed away inside a human infant." Came the voice of the second Goku

Jumping up Baby saw him leaning against the wall an angry scowl on his face

"What did you say?!" Demanded Baby flaring his Ki nobody sealed him away especially not in brat

"Like I said we've been sealed, and don't bother trying to break out I already tried. It's obvious we've been sealed by a god." Said Goku as know human, no matter how skilled or powerful, could ever create a seal a strong enough to hold him

Growling in anger Baby would have attacked him before realizing it wouldn't do any good to attack his only "ally" in this place.

"Who the hell are you anyway. You look like that Saiyan Goku, but your Ki is different." Baby said wanting some answers

"Hn, yes I'm not the Goku you know. I'm simply using his body, for simplicities sake call me Black. And I already know who you are, the Tuffle known as Baby." Said Black, surprising Baby yet again

"How do you know that?" Said Baby

"I know a lot of things, how you were created for the sole reason of destroying the Saiyans and creating a new Planet Tuffle. You defeated Earths greatest fighters, even taking over the body of Vegeta himself. And I must in my travels throughout time I never thought I'd meet such a… like-minded individual as myself." Black finished with a smirk

"What's that supposed to mean?" Baby demanded

"Simple you see I to sought the power of a Saiyan though instead of Vegeta and rather possessing it I used the Super Dragon Balls to trade bodies with Son Goku, right before killing him and his loved ones." Said Black smirking maliciously, which Baby matched

"After that I created the Zero Mortal Plan to eradicate all mortal life in the Universes, but I was stopped by past versions of Goku and Vegeta, being sent through a rift in space and time where I met you." Black concluded

"Well great. Now what're we supposed to do?" Questioned Baby as while it's interesting to meet someone with a similar mindset to him he'd still prefer a way out

Cupping his chin Black paced back and forth for a moment before stopping with a smirk on his face.

"Before we were sealed I sensed out where we were. We appear to still be in Universe Seven though not in either of our timelines, it seems we've been sent to the past." Black said, making Baby growl in annoyance though interested in learning his universe apparently one of at least seven others

"Wonderful, that still doesn't help us escape." Retorted Baby, Black scoffing

"Like I said escape is unlikely unless our jailer broke the seal himself and I doubt either of us have the patience for that. But who's to say we can't make the best of a bad situation." Said Black smirking

"It's unlikely that if we did somehow manage to escape we would be able to return to our own timelines. And while I can sense we're still in Universe Seven in the past I don't know how far back we are, it could be as little as ten years or ten thousand." Black said

"Get to the point already!" Shouted Baby, Black looking at him with narrowed eyes but keeping his smirk

"My point is we're likely doomed to spend the rest of our lives here until our jailer perishes. But while it's unlikely we'll escape him it doesn't mean we can't influence him…" Black said stopping short letting Baby figure out the rest

It didn't take long for Baby to realize Black's plan and it made him smirk.

"Hm, an heir to our power." Said Baby

"Indeed. After all who would make a better heir than one of our own creation, he would possess the power of a Shinjin, a Tuffle, and two of the strongest Saiyans alive, me from possessing Goku's body and you from your time inhabiting Vegeta. His potential would be vast and his power unlimited." Black said with a gleam in his obsidian eyes

Baby grinned widely at that, yes with his and Black's combined power this boy would be unstoppable.

"Yes, this boy he shall carry on our will and legacy." Agreed Baby

"Excellent. The first thing we must do is alter the boy's DNA to that of a Shinjin, Tuffle, and Saiyan. We must release all our power throughout the boy's body. On my mark if we don't synchronize our power it could have disastrous consequences." Black warned

"Alright whenever your ready." Said Baby ready to unleash his power

"Now!" Black shouted

Giving a shout both Baby and Black released all their Ki at once being covered in shrouded auras of power, Black in a red/purple/pink flame-like Ki and Baby in a violent golden-white Ki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Baby and Black screamed with all their might

*Real World*

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was freaking out as he felt the Hokage Tower shake from a sudden massive burst in power. All of it coming from where he had just left Naruto.

Running towards Naruto's room and pushing the door open proved to be a mistake as Sarutobi was hit with the full force of the power forcing him to his hands and knees.

'Wh-what power?! It's far superior to even the Kyuubi, how could any being possess such power?!' Sarutobi thought in shock

Not even his sensei's, Hashirama and Tobirama, held this much power!

Suddenly the shaking stopped along with the power, making Sarutobi breath a sigh of relief. Shakily getting up the Hokage walked over to the crib and was shocked at what he saw. He still saw Naruto within the crib, somehow still sleeping peacefully, but now rather than spiky blonde hair like his fathers, or even red like his mother, it was pitch black and he now had a monkey tail sprouting from his tailbone. He was also covered in a blue-white aura that slowly faded away.

'What just happened? Could it be the seal or is this the Kyuubi's doing?' Sarutobi thought though knowing he'll have to get Jiraiya to look at the seal and make sure it wasn't breaking

*Mindscape*

Black and Baby breathed heavily as they leaned against the wall for support. Neither anticipated the drain they'd feel after infusing Naruto with their Ki, which also merged with the existing energy already in the boy, but they had succeeded in altering the boy's DNA.

"It's done. Now the only thing left is to wait to speak with our host personally when he's older and begin his training. As while he now possesses our combined power he won't know how to use it without proper guidance." Said Black breathing heavily

"This kid… better be… worth is." Baby said between breaths not used to feeling so weak or tired

"Don't worry if I'm right in my assumption the people of this village will drive the boy straight to us." Smirked Black

If there's one thing he knew was absolute, it's that whatever humans didn't understand they either hated or feared.

The Zero Mortal Plan may be out of his reach now, but Black would ensure his heir carried on his will.

'You may have managed to stop me Goku, but I wonder how you will handle facing your greatest opponent yet.' Black thought silently laughing before closing his eyes to rest and regain his strength

*Timeskip-fifteen years*

"Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto jumping onto the statue of Hashirama Senju staring at his teammate Sasuke Uchiha standing opposite him on Hashirama's statue

"Don't try and stop me Dobe no one will stop me from gaining more power to kill Itachi. Besides we both know you can't beat me." Sasuke sneered the left of his face and left arm covered by his Curse Seal

"I don't care! I made a promise to Sakura that I'd bring you back and I will! Even if I have to break every bone in your- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto began his proclamation only stop part way and start laughing

"What the hell are you laughing at loser?!" Said Sasuke wondering if he's finally gone insane

"I just- I just can't keep doing it!" Naruto said still laughing

"Doing what?" Sasuke said

"Acting like an idiot!" Replied Naruto

'Yeah definitely insane.' Thought Sasuke

"I mean it was hard enough keeping a straight face when she ran up to me crying 'Naruto this is a once in a lifetime request, please bring him, please bring Sasuke back to me!'." Naruto said mimicking Sakura's voice before laughing again

"You should have seen it, I mean I knew she was pathetic, but she took it to a whole new level!" Laughed Naruto

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react now never thinking he'd ever hear Naruto of all people badmouth his "precious Sakura-chan". Either something went wrong while he was in that coffin and now he's in the strangest fever dream ever or, and this one actually scared Sasuke a little. The Naruto they all knew was nothing but an act.

"Well if you're not here to bring me back then why are you?" Sasuke asked, Naruto smirking before ripping his headband off and tossing it off the statue

"Why else I'm leaving Konoha right after I break every bone in your body." Said Naruto viciously

Sasuke scoffed at that.

"Yeah right just because you act differently doesn't mean your not still the same deadlast loser you always were. You'll never much against an Uchiha Elite." Sasuke sneered with an arrogant smirk

Though his smirk was soon wiped from his face when Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into Sasuke's face sending him flying off the statue and into the river below. Flipping quickly in the air Sasuke landed on the water glaring up at Naruto wiping the blood from his now broken nose.

"You were saying teme." Naruto said mockingly

"You'll regret that dobe." Growled Sasuke

"I sincerely doubt it. Tell you what Sasuke I'm feeling generous so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to show you something neat before I put in a permanent coma. HA!" Shouted Naruto as blue/white Ki was released from his body and he was engulfed in smoke

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's changed appearance. Gone was the hideous orange jumpsuit in it's place was a skin-tight long-sleeved top that was white in the upper chest, an open grey gi/vest with a red sash, baggy black pants, red and white gloves and boots, a green Potarra Earring on his left ear and his Time Ring on his right index finger. His black hair was now a stunning silver that spiked up with two bangs in down in an upside-down V, his black eyes were now a cyber blue color, he had red markings on his forehead and chin, and his tail was on display instead of wrapped around his waist.

"Feel honored Sasuke to be the first only person on this miserable rock to see the glory of the Super Saiyan." Said Naruto

Sasuke remained in silent unable to speak at the power he was feeling it eclipsed anything Itachi had, hell it made Orochimaru seem like a child in comparison!

'What, how can the dobe have this much power! Only I should have power like this not some no-named orphan!' Sasuke raged mentally

Before he could demand Naruto hand over his power, Naruto appeared right in front of him and buried his fist in Sasuke's gut making the Uchiha double over in pain coughing up blood. But the transformed Saiyan didn't stop there as he brought his knee up smashing it against Sasuke faces before sweeping his legs out beneath him and grabbing the Uchiha's ankle and throwing him up into the air.

Flying up after Sasuke Naruto punched him higher and higher into the air before grabbing him by his leg again and spinning him around and launching him in a random direction. Vanishing and reappearing in front of and above Sasuke, Naruto brought his right hand up and formed a Black Power Ball before launching it at Sasuke.

Though it was no where near full power, it wouldn't do to vaporize Sasuke.

Sasuke cried out in pain never having experienced a pain like this, even the mental torture Itachi put him through with the Tsukuyomi. The Power Ball sent Sasuke flying back towards Madara's statue where he was embedded into the stone his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Naruto flew down to in front of Sasuke with a smirk.

"So, Sasuke how's it feel to be beaten by a superior opponent again." Said Naruto, as Sasuke glared weakly at him trying to call on his Curse Seals power

"Sh-shut u-up yo-yo-you lo-loser-GAH!" Sasuke gasped as Naruto impaled him with his teal colored Violent Fierce God Slicer

"Oh wait I just realized I don't care for your opinion." Naruto said pulling Sasuke, still impaled on his blade, out of the statue and throwing to the ground below

Flying down Naruto exited his Super Saiyan state and raised a brow seeing Sasuke still weakly trying to get up. He'd be a little impressed that he could still even move, that is if he didn't hate the arrogant fool.

Stomping his boot on Sasuke's back, getting another scream of pain, Naruto leaned down on his knee.

"Don't think I'm sparing your life out of some preconceived notion that we're friends or some promise I made to the howler monkey. I'm letting you live so that you can remember this moment as the moment when you realized you are nothing compared to me. No amount of training, power, or what shape your eyes take can ever match my power because at the end of the day Sasuke…" Naruto said leaning in closely

"… you are nothing." Whispered Naruto before stomping Sasuke's head knocking him unconscious

'That felt good.' Naruto thought before turning around when he heard something

Looking he saw Kakashi standing there with a shocked and horrified expression looking between Naruto and the beaten and bloody Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto what have you done?" Kakashi muttered, making Naruto grin viciously

"Hello Kakashi… and goodbye. Big Bang Attack!" Said Naruto creating a large ball of Ki and firing it at Kakashi who had no time to dodge, still in shock, as he was vaporized

"Now for the rest of the world." Naruto said flying off with a single goal in mind

The destruction of the Hidden Villages and Shinobi System.

*Timeskip-one year*

'Well that was disappointing.' Thought Naruto sitting atop the destroyed Hokage Monument his tail swinging lazily behind him

While he hadn't expected much of a challenge from anyone in the Elemental Countries, given he's practically unstoppable to anyone on this planet, but he had at least hoped for someone to at least make him try.

Not even the entire Akatsuki proved to be a challenge, except maybe the masked bastard, Obito Uchiha, with his Kamui. But once Naruto did manage to land a hit and infect him with his Tuffle Parasites it was child's play to take control of him and then kill him.

In fact with his Tuffle Parasites he took control of the majority of his opponents and absorbed their power as well before killing them all. He also tracked down all the other Jinchuuriki and freed the Tailed Beasts as a favor to his Benihime.

Speaking of his Benihime he felt two slender arms wrap around him making him smile as he turned his head. It was a gorgeous young girl, a few years older than Naruto himself, with long crimson red hair reaching down to her hips, matching crimson eyes with slit pupils, three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing tight fitting black robes with a cap extending down to the floor and decorated by a nine-tailed fox, matching black thigh high length boots, and gloves that extended up to her elbows.

Though the most noticeable were the red fox ears on her head and nine fox tails emerging from her back.

This was Katsumi Uzumaki, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Naruto's wife.

When Naruto first found out the Kyuubi was a girl, and a hot one at that, he was understandably surprised but quickly got over it. After that it wasn't long until they got together with Naruto finally being happy at having someone that loves him unconditionally, Baby and Black didn't count as neither could truly love anything, but they did show to care for Naruto like a pair of older brothers or uncles.

Besides Naruto's Saiyan blood demanded that he mate with Katsumi, considering she was the strongest female on the planet.

Afterwards Naruto swore he would find a way to free Katsumi, along with all the other Tailed Beasts, and recovering the other half of her power sealed inside his father. Destroying the Hidden Villages, Shinobi System, and Akatsuki was just a bonus, as now Naruto had nothing to worry about from the people of this planet tracking him down when he left. Not that he had anything to worry about before, but it'd be tedious having them come after him constantly.

"So, what do you plan on doing next beloved?" Asked Katsumi, Naruto smirking

"What else we're going to Earth." Naruto replied grinning in excitement at the thought

He had been wanting to go to Earth ever since Baby and Black told him about the strong fighters there, especially Goku and Vegeta, probably the only two that could rival him, and Naruto had every intention of challenging them both.

While Naruto knew he was strong he still wanted to test himself against those two.

Katsumi hummed in thought, she liked the thought of leaving the planet and going to other planets.

"Alright when do we leave?" Katsumi said, Naruto wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close

"Right now. Just hold on I've ever used Instant Transmission with a passenger." Said Naruto putting his index and middle fingers on his forehead before searching out for Goku and Vegeta's Ki

While he had a rough estimate of where Earth was he needed to sense a persons Ki in order to teleport to them.

'There you are.' Naruto thought finally getting a lock on their Ki before both he and Katsumi vanished

When they reappeared they were flying just above Earth, neither feeling the effects from being in a vacuum as they didn't need to breathe. Naruto grinned down at the planet his Saiyan blood rushing from excitement at finally getting a challenge.

*Earth*

Down on Earth several people suddenly stopped what they were doing and tensed feeling the massive power just above the planet.

'What the… what's this power, it feels similar to Goku's and Vegeta's. Could it be another Saiyan!' Thought Piccolo standing up from his meditation before flying off towards the energy

'Wow whoever this is they have more power than Kid Buu, I bet they're a strong fighter. Wait, oh no Piccolo must have sensed them to I better hurry or he'll have all the fun!' Goku thought quickly tearing his farmer clothes off showing his orange Gi underneath and flying off all while thankful he had already finished his work for the day

'What! This power it feels like a Saiyans, but that's impossible! Grr, Kakarot and the Namekian are already going towards this strange power, like hell I'm letting them fight this person before me!' Vegeta shouted mentally busting out of the Gravity Chamber ignoring his wife's angry shout to come back and clean up the mess

Piccolo arrived at the location first, having been the closest to the energy, and saw Naruto floating in the air with his arms crossed, Katsumi being a short distance away excited to see her husband fight these other Saiyans.

Piccolo looked the stranger over before zeroing in on the tail signifying it was in fact a Saiyan.

"What's your business being here?!" Piccolo shouted getting Naruto's attention

Naruto frowned at the Namekian, he knew this was Piccolo and from what he saw of Baby's and Black's memories he was strong fighter. But Naruto had no interest in fighting him only Goku and Vegeta.

"Leave this doesn't concern you Namekian." Naruto dismissed, making Piccolo growl

Flying up to level with Naruto Piccolo threw off his weighted clothes and got into his stance.

"Well the minute you arrived on this planet it became my business. So, either tell me or I'll beat it out of you." Demanded Piccolo

Naruto looked at the Namekian in contemplation, he could sense Goku and Vegeta already flying towards their location, but it'd take them a while to arrive.

"Fine I suppose I could use a warm up until Goku and Vegeta arrive." Said Naruto getting into his stance, much to Piccolo's shock as it looked like a mix of Goku's and Vegeta's

'What! How does he know Goku and Vegeta's fighting style!? More importantly how does he know Goku and Vegeta are even on Earth!? I've never seen this guy before, yet he knows those two, so it's possible he knows everyone else including me.' Thought Piccolo knowing he'll have to take this guy seriously

For a moment both fighters remained still both leveling a glare at each other waiting to see who would make the first move.

Then on an unseen signal they charged at each other exchanging blows with each other before Naruto sent a spin kick at Piccolo's head only for the Namekian to bend backwards to avoid the hit and grabbing the Saiyan's legs and throwing him aside.

Righting himself in the air Naruto sent a volley of ki blasts at Piccolo who raised his arms to block the attacks. The resulting explosions created a cloud of smoke which Piccolo flew out of looking for his opponent.

'So, he can also hide his energy, damn it! Who knows what else tricks this guy has!' Thought Piccolo keeping his head on a swivel

Just then his sensitive hearing picked up movement behind him, turning just in time to avoid a chop from Naruto, though Piccolo's eyes widened when he saw a cut on his arm. Looking again he saw Naruto's right hand coated in teal Ki.

'A Ki blade to huh and a strong one to. This just got more contemplated.' Piccolo thought as his wound healed

"Come on Namekian I was hoping from challenge." Taunted Naruto, Piccolo scowling in anger

"Just wait buddy. I was holding back before to get a feel for your power, now you'll see what I'm really made of. HA!" Yelled Piccolo powering up shrouded in bright blue Ki, making Naruto grin

'That's what I'm talking about!' Thought Naruto excitedly

Once again they charged at each other and exchanged blows, Piccolo being noticeably faster and his hits being stronger. Naruto slashed his God Split Cut repeatedly at Piccolo, who dodged before flying back to get some space and launching dozens of Ki Blasts all of which missed Naruto.

"You should work on your aim you missed every shot." Naruto smirked which fell when he saw Piccolo smirking

"Did I? Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo announced commanding the still present Ki balls to converge on Naruto

'Damn it!' Thought Naruto before creating a Powered Shell protecting him from the explosions

Piccolo kept his guard up doubting his opponent was down. He was correct when Naruto instantly appeared behind him and slashed him across the back with his blade getting a cry of pain from Piccolo who flew away.

"Gotta say that's the closest anyone ever got to hurting me. I think I'll actually start trying. HA!" Naruto said powering up shocking Piccolo

'What?! He's been holding back the entire time!' Thought Piccolo as he sensed Naruto's power kept rising until it far surpassed Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu put together

"Now then shall we begin." Said Naruto

Not giving Piccolo time to respond Naruto vanished reappearing in front of him and buried his fist in Piccolo's chest knocking the wind from his lungs. Clasping his hands together Naruto slammed them down on the Namekians back sending him falling to the ground, though he didn't stop there reappearing below Piccolo and delivering an uppercut sending him back into the air.

Quickly regaining his momentum Piccolo barely had time to react to a left hook raising his arm to block it Piccolo sent a punch of his own only for it be blocked as they entered a stalemate. Grinning widely Naruto's eyes glowed before firing eye beams at Piccolo who pushed back as the attack grazed his side.

"Well as fun as this has been I can sense Goku and Vegeta closing in and I want to finally get a shot at them. So I'll be ending this now." Said Naruto getting into another stance Piccolo recognized as the beginning of Goku's signature attack only it appeared to be black instead of blue

"I believe that's my line." Said Piccolo raising two fingers to begin his own signature attack

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted firing his Black Kamehameha at Piccolo

"Special Beam Cannon!" Yelled Piccolo launching his attack

The attacks collided with each other entering a power struggle each trying to overcome the other, as both Namekian and Saiyan poured more power into the attacks, Piccolo gritting his teeth giving his all to overpower the dark version of Goku's attack.

"This ends now! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roared Naruto as his attack doubled in size and overcame Piccolo's attack as he had no time get out of the way before being overcome

Soon Naruto allowed his attack to die down releasing a breath not seeing a trace of Piccolo making him smirk.

"He put up a good fight. I liked his guts." Commented Naruto

"Then you'll love me!" Shouted Vegeta delivering a punch straight at Naruto's face sending him flying back

Naruto was a little surprised seeing Vegeta along with Goku holding the unconscious Piccolo on his shoulder. Raising a hand Naruto wiped his mouth and saw blood surprising him for a moment before he gained a wicked smile as he looked at the other two Saiyans.

"Son Goku and Vegeta. I've been waiting for you." Said Naruto

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto possesses both the power of Baby and Black, along with Goku and Vegeta due to the former two inhabiting the latter twos bodies, so yeah he'll be OP. He already has the Super Saiyan transformation, adjusted to fit his style, and maybe he has other transformations as well, you'll just have to wait and see, along Naruto's battles against Goku and Vegeta. Also for Naruto's clothes look up "Baby Vegito Black" and that's Naruto's outfit. So, anyway review if you liked, go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with another mass update for several stories. Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Vegeta and Goku hovered across from the mysterious Saiyan who had just defeated Piccolo. Naruto looked back at the two with a smirk and a challenging glint in his eyes.

"Wow, this guy has to be pretty strong to beat Piccolo. Not to mention he's a Saiyan as well." Goku said setting Piccolo on the ground

Vegeta grunted in agreement, while he wouldn't admit the Namekian was a strong fighter, to be beaten by this unknown Saiyan was a testament to their strength.

For the moment the three Saiyans measured each other up not making a single move.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki Black. A pleasure to meet you Son Goku, Vegeta." Said Naruto with an exaggerated bow

"Hmph, why have you come here?" Vegeta demanded with his arms crossed

"I have come here for one simple reason, to fight you two." Replied Naruto

"Wow, really. You must be really strong if you came all this way to fight me and Vegeta." Goku said excited at the thought of fighting such a strong fighter

"Unbelievably so." Said Naruto

"Fine if a beating you want, I'm more than happy to oblige. Kakarot get back, this ones mine." Said Vegeta flying forward

"Wha- hey Vegeta no way I'm fighting him first!" Goku said flying in front of Vegeta

"Yes way, it's my turn! You got to fight Kid Buu first, now I get to fight first!" Retorted Vegeta

"Well I beat Kid Buu and the winner of the last battle always gets to fight first!" Goku said

"No they don't, you made that up!" Vegeta shouted

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop as he watched the two argue.

'These are two of the most powerful fighters in all the Universes?' Naruto thought having been told by Baby and Black that Vegeta and Goku had strength beyond comprehension

"Alright then let's settle it the old fashion way!" Goku suggested

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you Kakarot." Said Vegeta

Both Saiyans made fists before throwing them down

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"

Vegeta threw scissors while Goku had paper.

"Ha! Suck it Kakarot!" Said Vegeta

"Wha- ah no! I wanted to fight first!" Goku complained

"Can we fight now!?" Naruto asked impatiently

"Tsk, this won't be a fight, it'll be a beating." Said Vegeta flying closer to Naruto while Goku went to the ground by Piccolo

"Whatever you say shorty." Naruto taunted

"… You've just sealed you fate, fool." Said Vegeta simply

Nobody made fun of his height and lived, nobody!

Without warning Naruto and Vegeta charged at each other, Vegeta throwing a right hook which Naruto blocked. Without breaking stride Vegeta delivered a spin kick knocking Naruto away. Righting himself Naruto charged back towards the Saiyan Prince giving palm thrust to his chest before appearing behind Vegeta and smashing his elbow into his head.

Growling Vegeta gained some distance before launching a volley of Ki blasts, Naruto responding with his own. With both fighters obscured by the smoke Goku could only listen to the sounds of fighting and sense their Ki.

"Man, this guys keeping up with Vegeta. He must be really strong." Stated Goku barely containing his excitement for when he can get his turn

"Goku!"

"Huh, oh hey guys!" Goku greeted seeing his friends and family arriving

"We sensed Piccolo's energy flaring along with another. We cam as quickly as we could." Said Krillin before looking up seeing two blurs colliding against each other creating several shockwaves

"Hey isn't that Vegeta." Said Gohan recognizing Vegeta's energy and faintly seeing him and his opponent despite their speed

"Yeah and the guy he's fighting called himself Naruto Black, he's a Saiyan just like us." Goku revealed

"Woah, another Saiyan, cool!" Said Goten

"Yeah come on dad beat that punk, you can do it!" Trunks cheered his dad on

"Don't think this will get you off the hook for destroying the gravity chamber, again! And you better win!" Yelled Bulma

"They're really going at it aren't they." Tien said watching the fight intensely though he could barely keep up with the speed

"Yeah, but neither are going all out, they still have a lot to give." Goku said as Vegeta hadn't transformed yet and he could tell Naruto was holding back

"Hey dad who's that?" Asked Gohan pointing towards Katsumi who hadn't taken her eyes off the fight

"I don't know, she showed up with Naruto, she hasn't done anything yet." Said Goku having not really noticed the woman to busy focusing on the fight

"Raaaaaah!" Roared Naruto and Vegeta both punching the other in the face at the same time

Jumping back both stared the other down.

"I must say I'm impressed, it's been a long time since someone actually made me bleed." Naruto complimented feeling his blood pumping in excitement

"Don't think this over punk, that was just a warm up. The real fight starts now!" Said Vegeta

Giving a shout Vegeta's hair turned gold while his eyes turned turquoise, signaling his transformation into a Super Saiyan.

"Behold the full power of a Super Saiyan and the last thing you'll ever see!" Vegeta roared before seeming to teleport in front of Naruto with a Ki-covered fist aimed at his head

Though before his punch could make contact it was stopped much to Vegeta's surprise.

"What?!" Said Vegeta before seeing Naruto's changed appearance

His hair now being silver, his eyes now cyber blue, red markings on his face, and a smirk on his face

"You didn't think you were the only Super Saiyan were you?" Said Naruto rhetorically before burying his own Ki-covered fist into Vegeta's stomach

Doubling over Vegeta coughed up spittle and blood feeling the wind knocked out of him. Continuing his assault Naruto flipped and brought his leg up right into Vegeta's head sending him flying to the side, teleporting ahead of him and delivering a quick series of kicks and punches, ending with a jump kick.

Teleporting ahead of Vegeta once again Naruto had his back facing him before bringing his fist up smashing it against Vegeta's face stopping midair before he dropped to the ground.

Flying down Naruto stood over Vegeta holding out his palm.

"Well you did put up a better fight than the Namekian, but I was expecting more. Oh well I suppose it's time I ended this." Said Naruto preparing to vaporize Vegeta

However before he could Vegeta's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip. Getting up Naruto saw Vegeta's aura now gained a flame-like appearance, his hair became more rigid, and electricity was sparking off him.

Vegeta ascended to a Super Saiyan 2.

Naruto couldn't help but grin in excitement seeing the defiant look in Vegeta's eyes.

With a roar Vegeta drove his fist into Naruto's face launching him into the air. Following after him Vegeta kept punching Naruto higher and higher until they were above the clouds.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut! Galick Blazer!" Roared Vegeta firing the large purple energy sphere straight at Naruto

The attack hit dead on Naruto trying to push it back but Vegeta wasn't having that and poured even more power into it. The attack soon overwhelmed Naruto driving him back to the ground.

"And to make sure you stay down! Final Impact!" Vegeta shouted aiming his index and middle fingers, and thumb firing the high-powered and speedy Ki blast

Naruto gagged and coughed up blood feeling the attack pierce straight through his chest, but it still made him excited at the challenge.

'Hehehehe, to think he'd managed to wound me this much, I suppose I should stop holding back then.' Thought Naruto before he impacted the ground and the Galick Blazer detonated in a large explosion

"And stay down." Vegeta panted from all the energy he used as lowered himself back down to earth while dropping his transformation

"Aaaah, Vegeta I was supposed to fight him next!" Said Goku sad he wouldn't get to fight

"Quit complaining Kakarot, besides that punk hardly put up a challenge." Vegeta said ignoring the several cracked ribs Naruto gave him

"Uh guys…" Gohan said looking to where Naruto landed still sensing his energy and it was climbing at an impossible rate

"N-no way, how much power does this guy have?" Krillin said

"Impossible, he couldn't have survived!" Denied Vegeta knowing nothing could survive that much power

"Rrrrrrrr…" Naruto growled from beneath a mountain of rubble all the wounds he had sealing themselves up including the massive hole in his chest

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Naruto flaring his power blowing everything around him away the ground cratering beneath him from the pressure

"Wh-what is this, this power?!" Vegeta shouted covering his face

"Look, he's… transforming even more!" Said Goku seeing Naruto now a Super Saiyan 2

Though Naruto immediately evolved past that to Super Saiyan 3 his hair growing to his waist.

But to all there shock it didn't stop there.

"What?! How is this possible, he has another transformation!" Vegeta yelled over the hurricane force winds created

"Woah, this is incredible, now I definitely wanna fight this guy." Said Goku

They watched Naruto appeared to start transforming into an Oozaru before he stopped part way and shrank back down, his hair now back to black only longer, but not as long as Super Saiyan 3, with two pointed bangs on either side of his neck, gold colored shadowing around his now solid cyber blue eyes, the same red markings on his face, and gold fur on his upper body except his chest. Only his pants, boots, and sash remained.

Breathing deeply Naruto jumped out of the crater landing a fair distance away from the Z-Fighters, a few still shaken from his power. Cracking his necks, arms, and back, Naruto smirked.

"Hmph, I'm impressed Vegeta, if I was normal Saiyan that attack would have been the end of me, but I'm anything but normal. Tell me what do you think of Super Saiyan 4." Said Naruto crossing his arms and floating into the air

"Super… Saiyan… 4." Vegeta said in disbelief that there was yet another transformation

"That's right, you should be proud Vegeta at making me use this. Though I should warn you when I'm at this power level, it's hard for to listen to reason. I just lose control." Said Naruto knowing he'll be more violent and instinct prone

"Now then I believe we were fighting." Naruto said

Before Vegeta could even blink he was sent flying before crashing into a mountain staying embedded in the wall. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gurgled from pain, shock, and likely a collapsed lung.

"Uh, Krillin, Senzu bean." Said Goku

"Senzu bean?" Krillin asked

"Senzu bean." Nodded Goku

"Senzu bean!" Said Krillin throwing a Senzu bean at Vegeta

"…Fuck… you…" Vegeta coughed

"Huh, guess I don't know my own strength in this form." Naruto said not intending to have hit Vegeta that hard

Everyone was shocked at what they just saw, Vegeta getting one-shot like it was nothing. Goku had a serious expression knowing this won't be an easy fight.

'I'm positive this Super Saiyan 4 far exceeds Super Saiyan 3 and the way he's using it without any issue likely means that it doesn't have the same cost in energy as Super Saiyan 3. I'll have to be careful.' Goku thought stepping forward, as Naruto smirked

"Ah, the main course at last." Said Naruto thinking of his opponents as meals which he gained from Black

Goku got in his turtle stance which Naruto mirrored, though before the fight could start Naruto spoke up.

"Wait aren't you going to transform?" Naruto questioned knowing at this point in time Goku could go up to at least Super Saiyan 3

"Huh, no way! I wanna get a measure of your power first, it'd be no fun to go all out at the beginning." Replied Goku

Frowning Naruto understood what Goku meant, going all out could end the fight to early and he wanted to savor this.

"Very well." Naruto said as he undid his transformation going back to his base form

"If you won't transform yet then neither will I." Said Naruto

"Alright then let's go!" Goku shouted charging forward

Both fighters met in the middle with their fists colliding in midair creating a shockwave. Reacting quickly Goku spun in the air sending an axe kick towards Naruto's head,crossing his arms Naruto blocked the attack though still felt the impact of it.

Retaliating Naruto grabbed Goku's leg before he could move. Spinning him around Naruto threw him off to the side quickly using Instant Transmission to appear in front of him with a jump kick aimed at his head. Though Goku managed to right himself in time to avoid the kick and flew up before cupping his hands behind him.

"Kamehame… HA!" Goku yelled launching the attack, Naruto retaliating with his own

"Kamehame… HA!" Shouted Naruto firing the black energy beam

Both attack collided entering a beam struggle with Naruto and Goku trying to overpower the other, though Goku soon used another technique.

"Kaio-ken…" Goku said through gritted teeth, while Naruto's eyes widened

"No…" Said Naruto

"…times…"

"No, no, no…" Naruto repeated

"…TEN!" Shouted Goku as he was covered in a red flame-like aura while Kamehameha quickly overpowered Narutos

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" Yelled Naruto moving out of the way just as the beam shot past him

Taking the opportunity while Goku was still firing his attack, Naruto Instant Transmissioned behind him holding a black and pink Ki ball.

"Divine Retribution!" Naruto said firing the attack Goku's unprotected back blasting him away

Giving a shout of surprise Goku turned to face Naruto.

"Man your really strong, how'd you know the Kamehameha and Instant Transmission by the way?" Asked Goku wondering how he knew his attacks

"Sorry but that's my secret, now enough talk!" Naruto said flying forward to continue the fight

Nodding agreement Goku and Naruto continued to clash sending punches and kicks, neither letting up for a moment. Though Goku was still empowered by the Kaio-Ken so Naruto had to increase his power to keep up with his increased power.

Meanwhile Vegeta, after being pulled out of the mountain and eating a Senzu Bean, gritted his teeth as he watched the fight. He still couldn't believe there was yet another Super Saiyan transformation and that someone had achieved it before him or Kakarot.

'Tsk, damn it! Now not only do I have to surpass Kakarot but this Naruto as well! It doesn't matter I will grow stronger than both.' Vegeta thought more determined than ever to become stronger

Naruto and Goku both jumped back from each other neither looking the least bit tired.

"Alright I think I finally got a feel for your power, time to take this to the next level. HA!" Goku shouted powering up to Super Saiyan

"Couldn't agree more, HA!" Said Naruto transforming as well

With that both Super Saiyans continued to fight there speed increasing dramatically making them look like two blurs clashing against each other to everyone but a few.

"Wow." Gohan said lowly he could just barely keep up with the speed his dad and Naruto were going

"Yeah, this intense. Not to mention we know this guys is hiding a lot of his real power." Said Krillin for once not sure if Goku could win

"Double Kamehameha!" Shouted Goku launching two Kamehameha's from both hands at Naruto

"Final Flash!" Naruto said firing a pink version of the attack

The attacks collided in another beam struggle only this time Naruto was ready.

Sensing someone behind him Goku looked for a split second and saw, to his surprise, another Naruto with his teal Violent Fierce God Slicer.

"RAAAAH!" Roared Naruto stabbing the Ki blade through Goku's chest

"GRAAAAH!" Goku shouted in pain as he lost his concentration with his attacks causing the other Naruto's Final Flash to overcome both him and his clone

Not stopping there Naruto immediately flew towards Goku and began delivering hit after hit on him taking far away from their original battleground.

"Come on Son Goku, your supposed to have defeated Frieza and Majin Buu, show me the power you used to defeat them! Come on show me!" Naruto said madly with an unhinged smile on his face as his inner Black was showing

Slamming his fists into Goku's stomach and sending him straight to the ground Naruto grabbed the other Saiyans and began dragging him across the ground carving a deep trench. They soon reached a mountain, though Naruto didn't stop and dragged Goku up it, just before reaching the top Naruto stopped and slammed Goku into the mountain.

Pulling him out Naruto gave a spin kick to his chest sending Goku back into the mountain deeper than before.

"Kamehameha!" Naruto shouted launching the attack at Goku

Screaming in pain Goku was forced through the mountain coming out on the other side. Naruto was already on the other side spinning in a ball and once Goku was close enough he delivered an axe kick to Goku's head launching into the ground where a large crater formed and buried in rubble.

Floating down Naruto scowled walking over to where Goku was buried.

"Get up, this isn't over yet!" Naruto demanded effusing to let the fight end now

Flying back into the air Naruto created a large black and pink Supernova.

"Maybe you just need some proper motivation, get up and I'll turn this planet and everyone on it into nothing but a memory! Is that what you want Goku for your friends and family to die!? If not then get up and fight me!" Demanded Naruto fully intent to drop his attack

After a moment Naruto frowned sighing in disappointment.

"So be it. Now vanish into oblivion!" Naruto roared throwing the Supernova

Not even bothering to see his attack hit Naruto prepared to get Katsumi and leave the soon to be destroyed planet.

Though he stopped when he sensed a large build up of power, looking Naruto saw gold energy appearing from where Goku was buried under the rubble becoming more and more intense.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled as he blasted out of the rubble flying straight towards the Supernova

Naruto was in shock, truly one of the few times in his life. Not at Goku trying to stop his attack, but for less than a second, he saw Goku's eyes and hair turn red and gaining an aura similar to a raging fire, before going back to the normal color of a Super Saiyan.

'That's… how is that possible?' Naruto thought before laughing lightly and smiling

"Honestly… what an incredible guy." Said Naruto

"YAAAH!" Yelled Goku delivering a punch towards the Supernova disrupting it's power and causing it to explode thankfully not destroying the planet

Naruto had no time to react before Goku buried his fist in his gut before giving him an uppercut.

"You shouldn't have threatened the people I care about, now I'm mad! Kamehameha!" Goku shouted launching the attack

Naruto was in the air stunned the attacks as the beam closed in on him, but unseen by Goku Naruto smirked.

"Final… Kamehameha!" Yelled Naruto launching the black energy beam with spiraling pink Ki around it

Once both attacks collided rather than enter a beam struggle they began merging in a dark purple Ki ball that soon engulfed both Naruto and Goku.

"Guys over here!" Krillin said as everyone flew down to where the large ball

"Where's dad and that other guy?" Goten asked

"They're inside that ball." Said Katsumi examining her nails not looking worried, while ignoring the looks now directed toward her

"Hey why are you and that Saiyan here? If you're here to destroy the earth then you should know Goku and Vegeta won't let that happen." Bulma said marching up to the vixen leveling her with a fierce glare

Rolling her eyes at the human woman's gall, though also respecting her for not showing any fear.

"Relax if my husband wanted to destroy this planet he would have simply blasted it from orbit." Said Katsumi

"Then why are you two here?" Asked Bulma putting her hands on her hips, Katsumi giving her a blank look

"Naruto-kun's a Saiyan, your husband and Goku are Saiyans." Katsumi said as if it was obvious, Bulma gaining a depressed air realizing she now had three hot-headed battle happy Saiyans to deal with

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the ball of Ki as it began dissolving while two figures fell out of it hitting the ground.

Naruto and Goku laid on the ground panting in exhaustion, neither having the energy to get up, both covered in various wounds, their clothes torn up.

"Hehehe, that was one of the best fights I've ever had. Hehehe, oh it hurts to laugh." Naruto coughed though still smiling widely

"Yeah, I gotta admit you really had me there. You must have trained really hard to get as strong as you have." Said Goku with a smile at the great fight

"By the way sorry for nearly blowing your planet up, I just get really caught up in the fight and lose myself to my instincts." Naruto said not having intended to destroy the planet

"Hey, no harm done, besides that just pushed me to beat you." Said Goku understanding getting so into battle you lose yourself

"Dad!" Shouted Gohan as everyone flew down to them

"Hey guys. Krillin some Senzu Beans please." Goku Said

"Yeah sure here you go." Krillin said tossing Goku the bag

"Thanks." Said Goku taking two out handing one to Naruto who took it gratefully

Eating the beans both Saiyans jumped feeling all their wounds heal instantly.

"Much better, I feel stronger than before." Said Naruto feeling his power increased from the fights

Gotta love Zenkai.

"Uh Goku, isn't he an enemy?" Asked Krillin

"Huh, oh no he just wanted to fight me and Vegeta, he's not an enemy." Goku said

"He's right, sorry if I gave any of you the impression I was going to destroy your planet or something. But I'm a Saiyan and you know how much we love fighting." Said Naruto

"Well do you plan on staying here for long?" Gohan asked, Naruto shrugging

"I don't know depends really on-"

"We're staying." Said Katsumi, Naruto looking toward his wife with a frown

"But-"

"We're staying." Katsumi repeated

"I-"

"We. Are. Staying." Said Katsumi with narrowed eyes

She wasn't going travelling to other planets and universes just so Naruto could satisfy himself fighting strong opponents.

"Yes dear." Said Naruto looking down

Goku patted his back sympathetically, Vegeta silently sending his own sympathies. Both Saiyans knowing what's it like being at the mercy of their women.

"Vegeta don't think I haven't forgotten you destroying the Gravity Chamber and Goku I'm telling Chichi about you running off to another fight." Bulma said

All three Saiyan men now had their heads lowered in despair.

'Why me?' the three thought

 **So, what did you think, good. I really hope I captured the power of a Dragon Ball fight or at least came close and hope the fights seemed semi-realistic. Also Naruto can go up to Super Saiyan 4 at the moment, as he still has his tail it's possible, he'll unlock the god forms later on. And to all those who complain about Naruto not acting like he was raised by Baby and Black here are a couple things you can do for me,**

 **1\. Build me a bridge**

 **2\. Cry me a river**

 **and 3. Get the f &$ over it**

 **Naruto will show his inner Baby and Black in due time, so you can either suck it up and wait or hit that back arrow. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
